The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a flash memory device having a vertical channel structure.
Electronic products are getting smaller and require larger-scale data processing. As such, an integration degree of semiconductor memory devices used in the electronic products needs to be increased. In order to increase an integration degree of a semiconductor memory device, a flash memory device having a vertical transistor structure instead of a planar transistor structure has been suggested.
In a flash memory device having a vertical transistor structure, if the width of a channel region forming a cell string is reduced in order to increase an integration degree of a cell array, a contact area between the channel region of the cell string and a wire contacting the channel region on the cell string is reduced and thus a contact resistance between the channel region and the wire is increased.